For many families, the sports utility vehicle (SUV), van or minivan, or traditional station wagon has become the vehicle of choice. In an era of smaller sized sedans, the interior space and passenger comfort and capacity are widely recognized design benefits. A common consumer criticism of these enormously popular vehicles is the marked lack of stowage space when the vehicle is transporting a full or nearly full load of passengers. Stowage space, generally regardless of make or model is limited to a small area behind the rear most seat, and depending on seating configuration, this space may be restricted.
Several approaches have been utilized to increase vehicle stowage capacity. The following provide representative examples and certain of their deficiencies.
Utilizing unutilized space in the body of a vehicle has been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,634 issued Aug. 27, 2002 to Jones, et al. targets the use of space in the rear wheel wells of a vehicle. The '634 patent claims a device to ensure secure closure of a body panel enclosing such space. The amount of space is limited and frequently inconvenient to access.
Various types of car top carriers are available. In addition to the widely recognized, hard-body, box-type carriers attached to car top racks, or otherwise independently attached to the roof of vehicle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,470 issued Jul. 10, 2001 to Schaefer describes and claims a soft-sided, car top carrier that is generally secured to an existing car top luggage rack. All car top carriers suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies. All represent a significant source of wind resistance and drag when the vehicle is operated at highway speeds. All, because of their position on the roof of the vehicle, are exposed to potential damage on the road. Many are inconvenient to load/unload or access to recover stored items. Many, because of the roof position, have moderate weight limitations.
Special accessories have been developed for specific types of car top carriers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,655 issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Kerner describes and claims a “luggage rack for a motor vehicle with a steeply inclined end.” The device is in fact a mechanism by which heavy loads can be lifted to a car top carrier fixed to the roof of the vehicle with a body style in which the back is inclined such that lifting and reaching to position the load on the carrier may be difficult.
Several US Patents relate to rear mounted cargo carriers, and equating “cargo carrier” with “stowage space” in various aspects they reflect alternatives to increasing vehicular stowage space. Several are specifically adapted to and dependent on an installed trailer hitch, and others describe only a support means without reference to any adaptations to store or transport any type of cargo or luggage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,451, issued to Le May and Trotter on Sep. 9, 2001 describes a telescoping device that is adapted to being mounted on a trailer hitch and can support a cargo container. Emphasis in the '451 patent is exclusively on the telescoping, support device. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,341 which is a division of the of the same application by which a distinction between the assembly and carrier is made.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,494 issued Nov. 11, 1998 to Grunsted, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,493 also issued to Grunsted et al. on Nov. 11, 1998 respectively claim a cargo carrier assembly and a cargo carrier mount. The mount is specifically adapted to a receiver-type of trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,556 issued to Addy on Feb. 24, 2004 provides a final example of the interest in and diversity of approaches to increasing stowage or carrying capacity of vehicles. The '556 patent is directed to a tie-down device adapted primarily to pickup trucks. The device is adapted to being secured to the upper surface of the tailgate of the vehicle and providing means to secure extra long loads that would extend beyond the length of the bed of the vehicle. In addition, the device has hooks on which individual pouches or similar containers can be secured with their contents. The bags are not otherwise secured to the device or vehicle.
There remains need and room in the field for a device that increases stowage capacity of vehicles, such as SUV's, can be adapted to other vehicles, has a strap suspension system to secure a container or receptacle to the vehicle where it is easily loaded and does not create excessive drag on the vehicle, and is protected by the vehicle body from road debris.